Her Green Eyes
by leew1
Summary: My take on Season 4 of Skins. This story focuses on Emily and Naomi but all characters will be featured. I cooked up this little story after watching the teaser scenes from season 4 that were used in the Skins' Competition.
1. The Legal stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. This is very unfortunate.

This story contains themes including drugs, explicit language, and adult themes. Adult themes mean girl/girl and girl/guy action. (If this isn't your thing, don't waste your time reading it or mine by reviewing it and blasting me for said themes.) Please do not read unless you are of age for your area in the world.

Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

Hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Beginnings

The group was reconnecting around their tree on the university green. The summer had been long and as Naomi would say, "Eventful." Now, everyone was patching up old wounds and rebuilding friendships. Naomi leaned against the tree with Emily lying between her legs. After coming to terms with being gay, and coming out to their friends, the two had been inseparable all summer.

Freddie and Effy were similarly leaned against the other side of the tree comfortably snuggling and sharing a spliff. Effy had finally made her choice and was for the first time in her life allowing someone inside her heart. Cook set a few feet away on a stump. He was still nauseous when he watched the girl _he_ loved with his best mate but for the sake of the group, he was trying to at least keep his mouth shut about it. He looked away from the couple trying to avoid getting angry again, and then, looking across the lawn and seeing a face he recognized, smiled. Cook nodded toward the curly haired boy making his way through the crowd and announced to the group, "Oi, here we go, almost all together again, then."

The others all looked up and smiled greeting JJ. They eyed the girl who had accompanied him suspiciously.

_Interesting. JJ has a girl. _Effy looked up at the athletic blonde for a moment and smiled. _He really has a thing for gay girls, _Effy thought glancing toward Emily and Naomi to see if they had noticed the vibes radiating from the girl. Seeing no recognition from the couple, she turned back toward the girl and stood, offering her the spliff. "I'm Effy."

"Yeah JJ," Fred jumped in and stood joining his girlfriend, "aren't you gonna introduce us."

"Ah yes," JJ began, waving his arms in true magician fashion toward the tall and lanky blonde, "This is Laura. She's just moved here from Wales."

Laura smiled at the excited introduction and took a long drag from the spliff. She said hello to everyone and handed the spliff over to Emily who was still leaning against Naomi.

"So, what's your story, then?" asked Effy. The group listened for a few minutes as Laura described her family and their decision to move to Bristol.

"Cook, hello, Cook" Freddie waved his hand in front of Cook who had spaced out from the group. Following his gaze, Freddie instantly saw the scantily clad brunette walking across the green.

Laura also noticed where Cook was gazing because she just happened to be looking at the same brunette and, from the state of Cook's pants, apparently thinking the same thing. Figuring now was the best time to just get it out, and seeing that there was already an obviously lesbian couple in the group, she took the plunge. "She looks like a sensational fuck, eh Cookie?"

Cook's head instantly snapped over toward Laura. He broke out into a huge grin, "You a lezza, then?"

"Yep, totally gay."

"Ha, Ha, that's fucking great, man." Cook nodded toward Naomi and Emily who were currently looking at Laura like she had just sprouted another head. "Hopefully you'll show us some action, eh? We keep trying to get these two to go at it, but all we ever get to see is some occasional tonsil hockey."

Laura chuckled. "You might get lucky if you get me fucked enough." _Well that went well_, she thought. She looked around at the group, gauging the reaction. Fred's face was unchanged; Effy was smiling a knowing smile. Only the couple look surprised. She caught the red head's gaze and smiled as the girl blushed slightlyand quickly looked down. She could tell that her girlfriend had caught the exchange and was not pleased. _Not all is well in paradise, _she mused.

"Oh," exclaimed JJ, breaking the silence that had formed over the group. "Katie, at last."

Emily looked up, seeing her sister getting out of a red sports car that had screeched to a halt a few feet away. She didn't know who Katie's new boyfriend was, or even if he was a boyfriend. Ever since the love ball, when Emily stood up to Katie, they had drifted even further apart. She was always going out partying, and Emily was always at Naomi's. This was actually the first time she had seen her sister in three days, she realized.

Katie approached the group grinning broadly. She even gave Effy a slight smile and nod. "Hey all, sorry I'm late, I was—

"Damn, twins." Laura broke in, eying the gorgeous red head in front of her and then the one sitting on the ground.

"Who are _you,"_ Katie asked.

"Laura, so are you like your sister, then?"

"Sorry?"

"Gay."

Katie's eyes widened _Great, _she thought, _I knew Em's coming out would ruin my reputation_. "Fuck no. Complete cock cruncher. Straight as an arrow."

Laura grinned. "Yeah, well, most women are about as straight as spaghetti."

Everyone looked at Laura slightly puzzled.

"Straight as spaghe—Oh! Wet!" JJ exclaimed and then blushed furiously realizing he had been speaking aloud and that everyone was staring at him.

"Huh?" Naomi asked, finally speaking up.

Laura grinned, amused by the blonde's confusion. "One of the oldest lesbian jokes in the book: Most women are straight as spaghetti—you know, straight until wet." She gestured, rubbing her fingers together.

Everyone busted out laughing except for Katie and Naomi. "That's fucking great," exclaimed Cook. He looked over at Katie, who still seemed mortified by the newcomer's boldness. "Well, now that you're here, we can get down to business.

"Business?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, party tonight, yeah?" Cook answered.

"Of course," answered Effy.

"Yes, definitely a party to celebrate the new term." JJ agreed and everyone else nodded.

"Thomas said he'd get us in at the club free tonight when Na and I met up with him and Panda last week," explained Emily.

"And he dropped off some weed at the shed yesterday," added Freddie.

"I've got about fucking 80 quid worth of MDMA." Katie announced, seeming very proud of herself.

_Same old Katie_, Emily mused, remembering the last time Katie had brought MDMA to Pandora's sleepover.

"Right, so, we meet at the shed? Get all medicated and then we go fucking mental?" Cook continued.

"Yeah, we'll all meet around 7p.m." Looking at the newcomer, Effy added. "You should show, too."

"Sounds like a party" Laura answered, realizing she'd just been accepted into the group of friends.

"Where do you live," Freddie asked.

"312 Dibstall Road," Laura responded.

"That's just a few houses down from us," Emily commented, looking up at Laura.

"Good, then Katie-kins can meet up with her and bring her to the party" responded Cook, bobbing his head and rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, sure." Katie answered eying the new girl. _There is no way in hell I'm walking alone with this lezza. _ Katie thought. Quickly she nodded toward her twin. "You can meet us around 6:30, right, sis?"

"Sure," Emily answered.

"Right well, I'd better get to class." Without waiting for a response, Naomi jumped up, leaving Emily in the grass, and walked toward the college. Everyone looked around a bit startled at the blonde's abrupt exit.

"Fuck, Ems, you not giving her any?" Cook finally asked, looking at a very surprised Emily.

"No… uh…yes, see you guys tonight" Emily stammered. She rose, shook her head, and followed after her girlfriend.

The group watched after them and then broke up each person heading to their first day of classes. Effy frowned slightly as she gathered her things. She looked over to see Laura smirking. _This is so not good_, she mused. Shaking her head, she slipped her hand in Freddie's and the two headed toward class.

************************************************************************************

Emily had tried to catch up with her girlfriend all day but Naomi had been successful at avoiding her. Finally, Emily was going to get her chance. History, her last class of the day, was almost over and she was just a couple seats behind the blonde. The bell chimed, and she quickly exited the room.

"Hey you," Emily said, pulling Naomi away from the crowd leaving the room and toward their lockers. She leaned back against the locker and looked into the blue eyes she so adored, "I've missed you all day."

Naomi looked down into the chocolate eyes and pouting lips of her girlfriend. Unable to resist the desire to feel those lips on her own she finally swallowed her annoyance from earlier and bent down lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips. "I've missed you too."

Emily returned the kiss, murmuring, "I love you."

Naomi smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand, "And I love you."

"So, what happened this morning?"

Naomi sighed. "I don't know Em's. I just thought you'd come over to mine before we joined up with the group tonight." That wasn't all. She had also felt something very close jealousy and fear. She had seen the way that Laura looked at Emily and the curiosity in Emily's eyes as Laura proudly proclaimed she was gay. But she wasn't going to tell Emily that part and hoped to god that the whole thing was a fluke.

Taking Naomi at her word, Emily blushed, realizing exactly what Naomi must have had been hoping for. She felt the heat going straight from her face to her center, recalling practically every night of their summer and what happened nearly every time she spent the night at Naomi's house. "Can't get enough of me, Campbell?" she smirked.

Naomi grinned at her girlfriend's teasing and felt her earlier feelings of uncertainty disappearing. _She loves me, she wants me, _Naomi reassured herself. "I'll never get enough of you, Fitch." She squeezed the red head's hand gently.

"And you'll _get_ me later tonight, yeah? After I walk over with Katie and Laura, I'll be all yours." Changing to a more serious tone she added, I'm sorry Na, but it kinda happened suddenly, with Katie asking me to be there. I think she doesn't want to be with Laura alone, and after all, we haven't seen each other in a few days."

Naomi frowned at the mention of the new girl. "Yeah, well, I guess we'll just meet up at the shed then."

Emily looked into Naomi's troubled eyes. "Hey, it will only be a few hours, yeah?"

Naomi sighed, "Yeah." She bent down, kissing her girlfriend again. She had planned to just peck her lips, but suddenly she found herself deepening the kiss wanting to stake her claim and give Emily something to think about while she was with Laura. She heard Emily moan as her tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. Emily eagerly complied and as their tongues dueled, Naomi wrapped her arms around her lover. She groaned when she felt Emily's thigh press into her center.

"Damn Ems," Naomi panted, jerking her hips. Both girls moaned, pressing into each other, desiring the friction that would inevitably provide their much needed release.

They were startled back to reality by several whistles and cat calls. Panting, the girls broke contact and looked around to see the corridor full of students rushing about preparing to leave for the day. Naomi looked into the lustful eyes of her girlfriend. In a husky voice, she promised, "I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight then," answered Emily in an equally husky voice.

*************************************************************************************

The shed was already hazy with the smoke of weed and Emily winced as she felt it burn her eyes. Leaning her head back against the couch, she closed her eyes. She was already starting to get high and she hoped the MDMA she took a few minutes ago would start to kick in soon. Briefly, she wondered where the hell Naomi was. She had called her twice and texted her half a dozen times with no response. Suddenly she felt someone join her on the couch, raising her head she looked over into a pair of green eyes.

"Hello again," Laura said and smiled at the redhead. She had been hoping to get one of the Fitch twins alone and although Katie did have a certain appeal, she had a feeling that Emily would be much more fun and much more of a challenge. "Having fun yet?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Just okay?" Laura took a small pill from her pocket and handed it to the red head. "Well, We'll have to do something about that."

Emily accepted the pill and grinned again. "Yeah, what is this?"

"The good shit."

Emily cocked her head for a minute, and then lifted the bottle of vodka she'd been nursing to her lips. She swallowed the pill and then handed the bottle over to Laura

Laura took a swig and watched the redhead. "Missing your girl?" she asked.

"I don't know why she isn't here yet. I texted her, but she's not answering the phone."

_Hopefully, she won't come, _Laura thought and then offered. "Maybe she got delayed."

"Maybe," Emily answered uncertainly. She had thought that she and Naomi had settled things earlier.

"She's not been out of the cupboard long, has she?"

"Huh?" Emily asked, confused by the question as the drugs started to work in her system.

"Out of the closet, you know, admittedly gay."

"Oh, well no. We just kinda came out during the summer." Emily looked over at the girl. "Have you been…out …long?" she stammered.

Laura chuckled and replied, "Yeah, never really was in the closet."

"Oh. And your family? How do they feel about it?"

"They weren't really that shocked, you know, I was always playing with boys and stuff." Laura shrugged.

"That must be nice," Emily answered her voice more bitter than she had intended to sound.

"I take it you didn't have it so lucky?"

"No, and it's weird, ya know? I mean, I've always kinda known and been sure. And my parents flipped. They were totally clueless till I just blatantly told them I was banging a girl and then they practically disowned me and Naomi's not welcome to come over. Nai, well, she was practically homophobic and then, when she finally admits to herself that she's gay, her mom is great about it." Emily stopped talking, suddenly realizing that she'd just completely opened up to someone she had only met earlier in the day. _Fuck that drug was strong, _she mused.

"Hmm." Laura answered, watching the girl closely. _Damn, she's hot. And trashed. This was definitely going in the right direction. _She let her eyes roam over the redhead's blue shirt and the exposed cleavage. She moved closer to Emily and leaned back against the couch. "So tell me more about yourself."

Half an hour later the two were still sitting on the couch while the rest of the gang were talking and passing around more weed. They were all waiting for Thomas, Pandora, and Naomi so that they could go to the underground club as a group.

"Well, what do we have here?" Laura and Emily both jumped and looked up to see Naomi standing above them. "Getting all comfortable, then?" Naomi asked her eyes burning into the newcomer's eyes.

_Shit, _Laura thought_._

"Naomi." Emily jumped up, but her girlfriend had already turned around and was walking away. "Shit." She looked down at Laura apologetically and then followed Naomi outside of the shed. "Naomi," Emily shouted again, seeing Naomi stalking toward the bench in Freddie's garden. "What the fuck?" she asked, sitting beside her girlfriend.

Naomi shook her head angrily. "I saw the way you were with her, Emily."

"We were just talking."

"Yeah, and she was just fucking you with her eyes."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emily asked, getting angry that this was the second time in one day that Naomi had walked away from her. The drugs coursing through her system wasn't helping either. "And where were you? I called and texted, and you never answered. She stared at her girlfriend waiting for an answer. "Hello, you gonna fucking answer me? Are you deaf or what?" She waved her hand in Naomi's face.

Naomi looked at her confused. "Only twice, and I did answer. I sent you a voicemail and told you that Kieran and mom needed me to help them move some furniture."Naomi looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully. She took Emily's cell phone. It had been turned off. _Either Emily was so messed up that she had turned it off or…, _Naomi let her thoughts trail off_._ It was obvious that Emily was trashed and probably didn't realize that Laura was trying to pick her up. She was actually sort of naïve to others advances even when she wasn't intoxicated. And in her trashed state she wouldn't begin to understand how Naomi was feeling. Hell, she didn't even know for sure. She just knew that when she saw Emily on the couch with Laura it felt like someone had punched her in the gut and all the air had been sucked from her body. _But Emily is here with me now_, she thought, trying to reassure herself. She didn't want to argue with Emily. Damn it, she loved the girl sitting beside her. She knew she should take her home so that she could sober up. Swallowing she shook her head, "Look, let's just go back to mine. Fuck the club."

Emily was confused at Naomi's abrupt change of heart, but wasn't really in a state to insist that they talk about it. "Okay," she answered, standing up and stumbling over Naomi's feet. Naomi stood up and slid her arms around the girl, holding her steady.

The walk back to Naomi's took a little over an hour. At first, they had to stop every few minutes so that Naomi could steady her girlfriend. Finally toward the last few minutes of the trip, Emily had seemed to sober up, but became increasingly more horny. "Damn it Em's, what did you take tonight?"

"Dunno, weed, MDMA, the usual." She almost added "and something Laura gave me" but she was now sober enough to know that telling Naomi that wouldn't be a good idea.

They finally made it to the door, and while Naomi was struggling to get the key in the lock, Emily pulled her into her arms, kissing her passionately.

"Fuck Em, " Naomi whispered, struggling against the redhead. "I'm trying to unlock the damn door."

"I want you." Emily stated heatedly.

"Jesus, Em." Naomi opened the door and quickly followed her girlfriend who had walked past her. They climbed the stairs and entered Naomi's room.

Emily pulled Naomi into her arms again shoving her into the door effectively closing it. She was ravenous, kissing, licking, and nipping at Naomi's lips and neck. Naomi tried to pull away from her lustful girlfriend but found herself unable to stop and quickly giving in to the sensations coursing through her body.

"Fuck"

"That's what I'm trying to do," Emily growled into Naomi's ear sending chills down her spine. Emily roughly removed the girl's shirt and bra and Naomi quickly mimicked her actions. Normally, Emily was the aggressor in their love making. After all, she was the one who was more at ease with who she was. Although Emily always seemed pleased with what Naomi did to her, Naomi often felt awkward during their nights together. She certainly never initiated sex. But tonight something was different. She wanted, no, she needed to claim her girlfriend. Taking control, Naomi roughly pushed Emily toward the bed. Emily lay back, looking up at Naomi in surprise, but certainly turned on by the change she was seeing in her girlfriend.

"God I want you." Naomi admitted. She quickly removed the rest of her clothes and then pulling Emily to the edge of the bed, began removing the read head's jeans and panties. She smirked as she slid the blue thong her lover had worn off. She moved over Emily kissing her deeply. Emily pressed up attempting to roll them over, but Naomi resisted, holding Emily under her. "I want to make you come." She expressed each word slowly looking into the dark chocolate eyes. Emily shuddered at the sound of Naomi's voice. Emily nodded; laying back against the bed, thrilled that her lover was taking control. Naomi trailed hot kisses down Emily's neck, smiling when she felt her lover arching beneath her. She sharply bit at her pulse point earning a gasp from Emily. She continued teasing her lover into frenzy, taking one nipple into her mouth and then the other one sucking gently. The moans from her lover were become more frantic and after a last teasing nip to her breasts, Naomi continued to move lower, dipping her tongue into Emily's belly button, playing with the little piercing. She could feel Emily's hips jerk beneath her and she groaned as Emily's nails dug deep into shoulders.

"Nai…please." Emily begged, shuddering.

Naomi looked up at her girlfriend and smirked. God, she loved having this power over the red head. Now she understood what Emily felt every time they had sex. She slowly moved a finger through her girlfriend's wetness and slid inside her. She stroked Emily gently, feeling the tension building in her lover. She lowered her head, her mouth watering at the scent. God she wanted to taste her. Moaning, she lowered her mouth kissing and licking the warm wet center.

Emily jumped at the sensation of Naomi's tongue, groaning loudly."Fuck yes," Emily cried encouraging her girlfriend.

Naomi continued to lick and nip. She moved another finger insider her girlfriend and quickened the pace. She thrust deeply into Emily, curling her fingers slightly with each thrust. Emily's gasps continued to become louder and Naomi knew her lover was hovering on the edge. Gently she bit down on Emily's clit and sucked hard. She was rewarded with Emily climaxing loudly, her inner muscles tightening around Naomi's fingers. Emily screamed out Naomi's name loud enough that Naomi knew there was no way her mother wasn't going to hear it. She continued to move inside her lover, prolonging Emily's orgasm, allowing her to ride the wave till at last Emily ceased shuddering and collapsed sagging on the bed. Slowly, Naomi moved back up Emily's body, trailing gentle loving kisses. "I love you," she whispered, nuzzling Emily's ear.

Emily rose slightly meeting Naomi's lips. She moaned as she tasted herself and feeling reenergized, she licked Naomi's lips and whispered huskily, "My turn."

***********************************************************************************

Emily woke to the sensation of the warmth and softness of her lover pressed into her side. Slowly she carefully stretched, trying not to wake the girl sleeping beside her. A small smile crept onto her face as she felt the soreness in her muscles. Her cheeks turned red as she felt warmth building inside her core at the memory of exactly what had caused the soreness.

She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see that the room was fully lit with sunlight shining inside the bedroom through a break in the curtains. Glancing at the clock on Naomi's bedside table she discovered that it was already half past noon. They had slept half the day away. Granted, they had not drifted off till around three when their exhaustion finally won over their passions.

_Damn, what a tigress. _Emily thought, watching her lover sleeping beside her. With the sunlight shining through the window framing her face she looked so sweet now, nothing like the tiger that had made its presence known the night before. Emily had always guessed that Naomi had that side somewhere inside her, but she knew her girlfriend was still too shy and unsure of herself to let it come out and play. She thought back to the night before but most of it was still a blur. She wasn't sure what had caused the change in Naomi last night, but she certainly hoped that it would stick around.

Slowly Naomi began to stir. Emily couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as Naomi shifted, her thigh pressing into her center.

"Mrr…" The sound escaped Naomi's lips as she snuggled against her lover. She opened her eyes slowly to see her girlfriend gazing at her with lustful eyes the color of dark chocolate.

"Morning," Emily said, her voice husky.

"Good morning," Naomi stammered her voice small; suddenly lacking the confidence she had had the night before. She blushed under the unwavering gaze of her lover as she recalled the night before.

Emily smiled at her girlfriend watching the emotions play in her beautiful blue eyes. Not wanting to cause her discomfort, she closed her eyes, clearing away her naughty thoughts and looked back at her girlfriend."Ready for breakfast?"

Naomi smiled gratefully, "Yeah."

Emily shifted out from under her lover's grasp. "You go ahead and take a shower and I'll go downstairs and make us some tea." She rose from the bed and finding her thong on the floor, slipped it back on. She shrugged into one of Naomi's long tee shirts, and catching her lover watching her, gave her a reassuring smile before slipping out of the bedroom.

"_God what did I do?"_ Naomi thought, blushing furiously as she remembered the night before. She had practically ravished Emily. Shaking her head, she rose from the bed her legs wobbling slightly. She grabbed the mattress steady to steady herself. Finally gaining her balance she started to walk toward the bathroom.

_Fuck, _she cursed, stumbling over the duvet laying in the floor. She continued to the bathroom and still shaking looked into the mirror at her reflection. _I look like I've been ruffed up,_ she mused and frowned at the marks Emily had left on her neck._ I can't let this thing with Laura get to me_, she chided herself, slipping into the shower and turning on the hot water.


	3. Reality and Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer is the same as before.**

**This is just a short little update. Kinda hate to post this part but it's a necessary evil which will set up all the crazy drama to come.**

**For those of you who have reviewed, thanks so much! For those of you that haven't—just remember the more reviews I get, the more eager I am to give updates. And really—as much as I love to hear positive reviews—criticisms will also be appreciated.**

**Thanks, and as always, hope you enjoy.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naomi felt revitalized as she stepped out of the shower. The hot spray had helped to ease her mind about Laura and leave her only with pleasant thoughts of the redhead currently in her kitchen. She quickly toweled off and moved about the room looking for something comfortable to wear. She grabbed a pair of jeans and seeing her favorite green jumper, quickly slipped it on. Naomi hurried downstairs eager to see her girl and walked into the kitchen to find Emily pouring tea. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, she took a seat at the table and began buttering toast that Emily had made. The two ate quietly for several minutes.

Finally Emily set her cup down and looked up at her lover. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Naomi glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the redhead. "I guess college is out for today."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, I think it would be pretty much pointless to show up now."

Naomi nodded. She watched the red head sitting across the table. _What has she done to me? _Naomi wondered. _ I never just blow off school. She saunters into my life and first I walk out on an exam and now I'm skipping classes on the second day of the new term._

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish I would have remembered to turn on an alarm."

Emily grinned sheepishly, "Well, I actually, you did. I turned it off this morning and then fell back asleep. You didn't even budge when it went off."

"What? Naomi stared incredulously at Emily. Ems, why did you do that?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I was tired. " After a brief pause she added, "And I didn't want to leave your arms."

Naomi was irked but she couldn't be angry at Emily, not really. She too had enjoyed sleeping in with her lover. She smiled softly at her girlfriend's confession. "Yeah, well, you know that Keiran's going to tell my mum I wasn't there today."

"Will she be upset?"

"I don't know. You know how easygoing she is, but then I've never really skipped out on school before."

"Are you telling me I'm a bad influence on you, Campbell?"

"The worst, Ems. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day then?"

"I dunno." Grinning wickedly she suggested, "We could go back upstairs."

Naomi chuckled. "Aren't you ever satisfied?"

"I was satisfied several times last night, thank you."

Naomi felt her cheeks turn crimson and dropped her head, mumbling. "Oh, go on and drink your tea."

The girls discussed how they should spend the rest of their time together as they finished their meal. Emily suggested the cinema and Naomi mentioned making a trip to their lake, but in the end after Emily had a quick shower the girls spent most of the evening at Naomi's snuggling on the couch and watching movies. Around nine they ate delivery and then followed Emily's earlier suggestion to go back upstairs. It was half past eleven when Naomi finally hinted that Emily go home so that they could actually get rest for college the next day.

"Ems," Naomi called out, nudging her girlfriend who was dozing in her arms.

"Hmm?"

"C'mon" She nudged Emily. We've got to get you home"

"Don't wanna," Emily mumbled, turning in her lover's arms and sliding her hand up to Naomi's neck, gently caressing her girlfriend with her fingertips.

"Ems" Naomi groaned, feeling her pulse quicken.

"I could always stay." Emily tempted and kissed the beautiful blonde.

Naomi swallowed, determined to be the responsible one, "No, you couldn't"

"I don't want to leave." Emily murmured and continued kissing Naomi.

Naomi shifted, pulling away from Emily. "I don't want you to go, but if you stay we won't get any sleep and we can't repeat today."

"Mmm, but today was nice." Emily moved forward wrapping her arms around her lover again and nuzzling her girlfriend's lips.

"Yeah, but we've got college."

Emily pouted at her girlfriend. After a moment she stood up from the bed and gathered her clothes. She sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll see you in the morning?"

Naomi watched her redhead getting dressed. "You want me to walk you home?"

More than anything, Emily wanted to say yes, but she knew that if her parents caught a glimpse of Naomi it would just cause more arguments. "No. I'll be fine."

Naomi followed Emily outside and to the front step "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Naomi frowned at the red head. "Well, text me when you get home, will you?" She bent down, giving her girlfriend a kiss. "I love you."

Emily grinned, "Love you more."

Naomi shook her head at her girlfriend's playfulness. "Cheeky."

Emily chuckled, gave her girl a final hug, and walked away starting the lonely journey home.

*************************************************************************************

All was quiet at the Fitch house. Emily slowly crept up the stairs towards the twin's shared room. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake her sister. Her eyes widened in shock as she found her mother sitting on Katie's bed.

"Well, don't just stand there gaping. Come sit down."

_Shit._ Emily thought as she moved into the room and settled on the edge of her bed.

"I told Katie she could spend the night with Pandora." Emily's mother added, answering Emily's unasked question.

_Fuck, _Emily thought.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

"I...uh…met up with some friends after school." Emily took a quick peek up at her mother and winced at the look her mother was giving her. For as long as she could remember anytime either of her parents had that particular look, she usually ended up doing reps on the famous "Fitch Naughty Bar" or being grounded.

Jenna snorted, "Try again."

"S- Sorry?" Emily stuttered.

"You weren't at the university today. One of your female tutors rang me, quite a nice college really to be so involved with their students. She was concerned that you would get behind in your studies, what with missing the second day back from summer." Emily's mother spoke quietly but the anger was evident in her voice.

"Mum I--"

"You were with that girl, weren't you?"

Emily sighed. _Here we go, again._ _Well, no sense in lying now. _"Yes. Mum, we oversle--"

"I knew it." Jenna placed her head into her hands. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Emily, she spoke again. "I have had enough of this charade. I've tried to be patient. I gave you the entire holiday. Plenty of time to get this out of your system."

"What?" Emily spouted , her voice getting louder as she spoke. "There's nothing to _get out of my system._ This isn't a phase. Can't you realize that?"

Jenna's eyes darted in the direction of the bedroom door before speaking, her voice so low that Emily had to bend forward to hear it. "It's over Emily. This thing you think you have with you and that Naomi girl. It's over."

Emily jumped up from her bed. "What? No, you can't stop me from seeing--."

"Yes I can." Emily's mother responded and gestured towards the white walls of the bedroom. Emily noticed for the first time since entering the twins' space that all of her posters were gone. Glancing over at the bookshelf she saw that her CDs and DVDs were also missing.

"Fucking hell, where is all my stuff?"

"This is my house Emily, I can throw away anything I like and I'm sick of watching you brainwash yourself with all of that rubbish. You are not gay."

Emily's eyes widened. "Mum, please—"

"No. Enough is enough. This ends today. You are grounded."

Emily shook her head in disgust. _Like a week or two at home will suddenly turn me straight. _"Oh, bloody brilliant, mum."

Emily's mother looked at her. "You will not be allowed to go out until you realize that you are not gay. When you decide to be sensible and date boys like your sister, well then--"

"Sorry?" Emily asked in disbelief. "Like Katie?" _Surely she's not saying what I think—_

That's right, Emily. You are not allowed to go out with _any_ _girl._ Now, if a nice boy comes to the house and wants to take you out, well, that's perfectly okay."

Emily stared at her mother _"_So you'd rather me be a fucking whore—"

"Yes. I'd rather you give it a go with every boy in that college. I'd rather find out that you had gotten pregnant. Anything is better than this. I refuse to have a gay daughter. Now, that's it. We will not speak of this again." Ending the discussion, Emily's mother rose from Katie's bed and walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Emily didn't know how long she just sat on the edge of the bed staring into space. Her heart felt as lonely and empty as her walls now looked. _What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Naomi?_

She was startled from her thoughts by the vibration of her phone. Pulling it out of her pocket she read the text displayed on the screen:

_**Did you make it home, okay? **_

_**Love, **_

_**Naomi**_

_**xoxo**_

She knew she should answer her girlfriend, but she couldn't stand to contact Naomi now. She knew that even the simplest of texts would start them talking and she wouldn't be able to keep from telling Naomi what had happened. She would have to be told tomorrow, of course, but there was no sense in both of them being miserable tonight. She needed some time to process what just happened.

Swallowing, Emily put the phone down and at last began to cry. She curled up on the bed and continued sobbing into the night until exhaustion took over and at last she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************************************************

_What happened? Why didn't she return my text? _Naomi's mind was in overdrive as she darted around the room gathering her things for college.

_Maybe she just fell asleep. After all we had a long day, and we didn't get much sleep the night before. Yes, that's it. I'll see her when I get to school and everything will be okay._ She nodded, reassuring herself.

_But she's never done this before. --What if she got hurt on the way home? Surely someone would have called me. Damn it, I should have gone with her." _Naomi sighed_._

_Stop it; you're getting as bad as JJ. Fucking twat._ Naomi chided herself as she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning dear, fancy a cup of tea?"

Her brows rose at the sound of her mother's cheerful tone. _Maybe Keiran didn't rat me out._ Naomi followed her mother's voice into the kitchen.

"Actually going to school today then?"

_So much for wishful thinking, _Naomi thought sitting beside her mother at the kitchen table. She looked at over at her not sure what to expect. "Uh, yeah, I kinda overslept yesterday."

Gina smiled knowingly. "You and Emily overslept."

"Yes, "Naomi responded shifting her eyes to avoid her mother's gaze. _I knew she would hear Emily screaming._

Gina scoffed at her daughter's sudden embarrassment. "Now dear, you know I adore Emily. And I am so happy that you have someone in your life. And at least you can't get pregnant." Gina chuckled and then took her daughter's hand squeezing it gently. "But you can't be completely reckless about this, now can you?"

Her tone became more serious. "I know that right now you're still in that 'this is fucking awesome phase' but you've got to figure how to have a relationship and juggle the rest of the world too." Her voice returned to its previous cheerful tone. "You're still young, yeah? You still have time to visit all the beaches in India."

Naomi smiled at her mother. "I know mom. It won't happen again."

Gina nodded at her daughter. "I know it won't, dear. " With that, Gina gave Naomi's hand another squeeze and rose from the table. "Have a good day then. I'm off to the grocer. That damned Irishman you fixed me up with has already eaten all the potatoes in this house." Gina grinned at her daughter. "See you after school, love."


	4. Coping

**Ah, here we are with the next part. The disclaimer remains the same--I receive no money, and I do not own Skins.**

**Hope you enjoy what you read and for those die hard Naoimly fans--well, lol...my apologies in advance.**

**I hope to have the next part up within a week from this posting.**

**As always, thanks for reading. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_It should be raining._ _Isn't that how it always happens in the movies? And sad songs—yeah—sad songs ought to be playing, _Emily thought as she walked across the college green. Instead, incongruent to the dark storm brewing inside her, the weather was strangely pleasant for this time of year.

As she approached the usual meeting place, she could see the sun shining on her friends. Everyone was gathered around JJ who was performing one of his magic tricks. Freddie held Effy lovingly in his arms and Cook was making lewd gestures to Laura who was laughing good-naturedly. She could feel a pang in her heart when she heard Naomi laughing at JJ"s reveal and was instantly drawn to the blonde. Her hair shone around her face like a halo and her crystal blue eyes sparkled with love and laughter when she spotted her girlfriend.

_My angel—my goddess. _Emily smiled despite the news she carried heavy in her chest. Naomi turned away from JJ and gave the red head a welcoming smile. Emily found her own smile turning into a grimace. In a few minutes, neither of them would be smiling. A flash of red caught her attention and broke her gaze with Naomi. Brown eyes the same as hers were looking at her. As soon as Katie saw Emily catch her eye she looked away from her twin guiltily.

_She knew._ Emily realized, feeling a torrent begin to rage inside her.

Katie attempted to move away from her fast approaching sister but stopped when she realized that Emily would just follow her. At least out here, only their friends would hear the argument and she really didn't want the embarrassment that would come from the entire college seeing the twin' unavoidable fight.

"You knew." The icy tone of Emily's voice caused everyone to stop talking. JJ quietly slipped his magic cards back into his back pack and everyone turned toward the twins. "You fucking knew that she was going to do that. You knew—and couldn't even fucking warn me?"

Katie took a step back from her sister. Deliberately she kept her voice calm, "It's not like I could stop her—she was crazed when she came home. Mum practically tossed my clothes at me and told me to get out."

"But you could have at least called!" Emily shouted.

"I'm sorry. But—"

"No, Katie! Emily yelled, moving closer to her sister. Lowering her voice she continued, "You promised me you'd accept this. You're my sister. You're supposed to be by my side."

Katie arched her eyebrows and laughed. "Oh that's well and good isn't it? But I'm not, am I? She," Katie jerked her head toward Naomi who was standing stunned watching the exchange, "makes sure of that."

"What?"

"You made a promise too. You promised you'd never really leave me. But how many times did I see you over the summer?"

"I—"

Katie rolled her eyes at her twin. "The few times mum and dad made you come home, that's how many. So don't go off telling me that I'm the one who abandoned you. You've abandoned our whole fucking family for that lezzie bitch."

With that, Katie gave her a final smirk and spun on her heel walking away from her sister. Emily stood shaking for a second then her knees weakening; she dropped to the ground sobbing loudly. Stunned everyone watched the younger twin as she began to disintegrate before them.

Effy slid next to Naomi and whispered, "You gonna take care of your girl?"

It wasn't really a question and Effy didn't wait for an answer from the blonde. Instead, she gave her a reassuring smile and moved back to her boyfriend. She looked to the group, giving each member a stern glance. Freddie appeared pained for the redhead's suffering; JJ looked like he wanted to go to Emily but wasn't sure if he should, and Cook seemed confused by the twin's outburst. The only one who didn't seem surprised by the red head's obvious misery was Laura.

_Strange_, Effy thought and with one last glare at the newest member of the group, began leading everyone away from the couple to give them their much needed privacy.

"Emily?" Naomi reached for her girlfriend's hand. "C'mon, let's go find somewhere we can talk."

Emily remained on the ground crying seemingly oblivious to her girlfriend's approach and Naomi moved to her side. She sat with the girl for a few moments rubbing small circles on her back. At last with Naomi's comforting gestures, Emily's crying slowed and she tried again, "Let's go find somewhere we can talk without anyone interrupting."

Emily nodded this time and accepted Naomi's outstretched hand. She allowed her girlfriend to lead her around the side of the main building to an outside staircase that led to the upper levels of the college.

Taking her girlfriend's bag Naomi helped Emily to sit on the steps before moving beside her. Once settled, she reclaimed Emily's hand. "I take it something happened with your mum when you got home last night?"

Emily nodded; still unsure she could form the words she had to say.

"That's why you didn't text me?" Naomi prodded gently.

"Yeah."

Naomi sighed. She had known that this would eventually happen. The summer had been too perfect, too much like a fairy tale. _And there's always a villain in fairy tales_, Naomi mused.

"Your mum found out about us ditching classes?"

Emily nodded. Knowing she couldn't just keep leaving Naomi to keep guessing, she began recounting the argument with her mother.

Naomi listened quietly allowing her girlfriend to get it all out. She had to clench her teeth several times and her eyebrows shot up when she Emily told her about her possessions being thrown out. It was so different at her home. Gina wouldn't dream of even coming in Naomi's room without her permission, let along taking her things—communal living guests excluded—that is.

"And so, we can't see each other anymore." Emily finished with a sob.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend's choice of words. "You mean we can't go out after school anymore."

Emily looked up at her girlfriend for the first time since she had begun revealing the punishment she was to receive. She had spent several hours the night before crying on her bed before succumbing to exhaustion. The most prevailing thought that kept her awake was that Naomi would say that it was just too hard. Now it sounded like she may have been wrong. Did she dare to hope that Naomi would stand by her?

"What?"

Naomi could see the emotions playing in the red head's chocolate orbs. Truth be told she was a wee bit hurt that Emily would think that she wouldn't want to fight for their relationship, but she supposed that she hadn't always stayed around. She had walked out twice on Emily, after all. But after the love ball, she had made her choice. She knew that it would be hard, but she wanted to assure her lover that she wasn't going anywhere.

Trying to sound positive she spoke, "Well, Ems, its bullocks that we can't go out at night and we will only get to see each other at school, but it's not the end of the world. I mean, we won't be in college forever, and I'm sure your mum will calm down after a while."

"You want to stay together?"

Naomi looked deeply into the dark eyes of her girlfriend. "Of course Emily, I love you. This—this is right—_we_ are right. And I hate that your sister and parents can't see that but I won't let them tear us apart."

Naomi furrowed her brow when the red head didn't immediately answer. "That is, if you want this."

Emily found herself falling even more in love with her girlfriend. Nodding she allowed herself a small smile.

Naomi returned the smile, and wanting to give her girlfriend more reassurance dipped her head gently brushing lips with the red head.

Emily pressed her forehead against the blonde's "I love you."

Naomi grinned widely at her girlfriend. "You better Ms. Fitch; now let's get to class before someone calls your mum again."

Emily giggled and the two walked back around the building toward the front entrance of the school. They both knew that the next few weeks would be difficult but they had each other and they would get through it together.

As they walked through the doors, neither saw the figure hiding in the shadows a few feet away watching them.

*************************************************************************************

_Fridays are always the hardest,_ Naomi complained to herself standing beside Emily's locker waiting for her to get out of class. The end of Friday meant that she wouldn't get to see her girl again till Monday.

At first, they would speak on the phone, but eventually, Mrs. Fitch decided to make it even more difficult and canceled Emily's cell phone plan. Occasionally, the red head would bribe her brother James into letting her borrow his, but this weekend Emily had told her that James was staying the weekend with his friend and would surely take their only form of communication with him.

She dreaded the weekend away from her girl but was even more worried for Emily. Naomi could at least get out of the house and try to keep her mind off of the red head but Emily would be stuck inside the house with only her disapproving family to keep her company.

The first couple of weekends they couldn't see each other, Naomi stayed at home just like her girl was forced to do. But by the third weekend she was roused from her self-imposed punishment by Cook and JJ.

She smiled remembering Cook's words _"Oi Blondie," he said, showing up at her house and entering her room unannounced with JJ toting along beside him, "time for you to get out of here and go get mental with us."_

_Indignantly, she had told him to "fuck off" but he just laughed and continued._

_"Somebody has to be having fun in your relationship and it's not doing Emily a fuck of good knowing that she's causing you to arse around here moping."_

_JJ nodded emphatically behind Cook, "Too right. Statistics show that as long as one person in the relationship is—_

_"Alright, alright—I'll go." Naomi interrupted realizing that they wouldn't take no for an answer. "Just let me get changed."_

At first she felt guilty about going out, but Emily had assured her that Cook's logic was right, so Naomi had begun spending the weekends joining Cook and JJ on their adventures. Usually that meant getting trashed at Cooks uncle's bar or starting a fight in the underground. Even though this wasn't her idea of fun, she had found herself growing quite close to Cook and JJ as she watched the two interact. The first time Naomi watched Cook talk JJ down after he had locked on during one of their outings; she was reminded that Cook really was a good guy at heart.

Naomi was roused from her memories by the arms of her girlfriend encircling her from behind.

"Hey Na"

Naomi turned in Emily's arms welcoming her with a kiss. "Hey yourself," she murmured, teasing her girlfriend's lips. Gently she nuzzled her neck and began trailing kisses along her jaw line.

Emily moaned beneath the blonde's assault. "Na…"

Naomi could feel the red head's pulse quicken beneath her lips. Her arms tightened around the red head and she kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss, Emily panted, "God no. You can't—you can't do that."

Naomi looked into the darkened orbs of her girlfriend. She could hear the huskiness in her girlfriend's voice and instantly regretted teasing her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Ems, it's just…"

Naomi sighed, shaking her head.

"I want you so bad…"

Emily looked sadly into her girlfriend's eyes, the reminder that they were unable to make love killing the lust that had built inside her.

"I know Naomi—I want you too." Frustrated, she groaned. "God this is so hard."

"I know, but we've got to stay strong, yeah?"

"Yeah. "

"Hey red." Cook greeted, interrupting the couple from their conversation.

"Hello Emily, hello Naomi." JJ added nodding to each of the girls as he walked up behind Cook.

Cook noticed their flushed expressions and smiled. "Been snogging, then? Well, don't stop on our account." He nodded toward his friend. "JJ needs a good show."

JJ blushed and looked away from the girls.

Emily laughed, "Oh fuck off, you tosser."

The group laughed and JJ gave Emily a small smile of thanks. Cook laughed again and looked toward Naomi, "You ready blondie? My uncle's got us all set for tonight--Pub quiz.."

Naomi looked at her girlfriend, still feeling a bit guilty for going out. Emily smiled at her reassuringly,

"You go on babe, I better get home before mum sends the royal guard."

"Want to give us a second?" Naomi asked glancing toward Cook.

Cook smiled at Naomi. "Sure, get on with it then."

Naomi waited for them to walk away, but realizing that they weren't going to budge, shook her head and then kissed Emily gently on the cheek.

"I'll see you Monday."

Emily nodded, "Monday." As she walked away she could hear Cook and JJ teasing Naomi about their kiss.

*************************************************************************************

Emily sat on the sofa with her back leaning against the arm cushion. She stared blankly out the window across the room. It framed the gray and dreary sky outside. The only occasional change in scenery was the intensity of the rain that fell. To Emily, it looked like the entire world was crying.

Emily sighed deeply, _God, how did this get so fucked up. How do I go from being so happy to so miserable?_

_Oh, that's right, mum—my own mum who is too busy being a selfish bitch to let me be me. She'd rather we all hate each other as long as we paint the perfect family picture to everyone. _

It had been an entire month and her mother still showed no signs of relenting or backtracking on her punishment.

"Emily?" _Speak of the devil._

The sound had interrupted her inner rant. Recognizing the voice, she ignored her mother and continued gazing out the window.

"Emily," Jenna tried again, this time moving directly in front of the window. She had watched her daughter sit on the couch since after breakfast and she was sick of the red head moping about.

"Emily!" it was a command this time Emily knew, as her mother was using her authoritative voice.

At last, with a sound of irritation in her throat, Emily flicked her eyes up at her mom. "What?"

Jenna settled down on the window seat. "Are you just going to sit here all day?"

Emily looked at her mother incredulously and laughed bitterly, "What else do you expect me to do? I'm not allowed to go out with my friends."

Jenna pursed her lips, "Well, I'm sure that there's something you can do instead of just laying around the house all day. Why don't you play with Jame's playstation?"

Emily glared at her mother. "Sounds like a load of fun, mum, unfortunately I have plans with the window here." Emily nodded her head sarcastically.

"Don't you have any male friends you could invite over? " Jenna didn't trust letting Emily out of the house just yet—even with a male escort, but she could certainly have one over.

Emily knew she was treading on thin ice and that she shouldn't pusher her mother, but she just couldn't resist saying what came to her mind, "You know it's not like I'm going to go out and jump the first thing that has tits and a fanny."

"Emily!" Her mom shouted through a clenched jaw. For the millionth time that very day, Jenna wondered why her daughter couldn't just be normal.

Emily laughed, enjoying the horror written across her mother's face.

Jenna shook her head in frustration. She was sure that Emily meeting the right boy was the key to her getting over this gay thing and she wouldn't be able to meet a boy if she stayed hidden away in the house. Watching her daughter she considered several options, dismissing each that came to mind.

Finally, she suggested: "You know, you could go to the gym, I suppose."

"What?"Emily stared up at her mother in disbelief. "You want me to go dad's gym?"

"Well, your father is there to watch over you, and maybe you'll meet a nice boy. At least you'll be doing something."

Emily started to tell her mother exactly how fucking mental she thought that idea was when she stopped herself. She _was_ sick of being cooped up in the house, and if she were exercising she'd be too occupied to think about Naomi, or rather, the lack of her lover.

It would also give her a chance to work out the frustrations building inside of her. With Emily only getting to see Naomi at school, the couple hadn't been able to do much more than kiss for over a month and then it was always around other people. They certainly couldn't find release from the sexual tension building inside them.

_At least Naomi has her own room—fucking twat, _Emily mused_._ With her sharing a bedroom with Katie, she couldn't exactly take matters into her own hands. And she had heard somewhere that exercise could help to relieve the tension. Finally deciding, she looked up at her mom. "Alright, I'll guess I can give it a go."

Standing up she warned "But I'm not joining some stupid class—I'll just work out with the weights and maybe run on the treadmill. "

Her mother nodded, pleased with herself. "Well, go upstairs and get some clothes, I'll give you a ride."

_Bloody hell, the point is to get away from you,_ Emily thought.

"Mum, I can just take the bus."

Jenna glared at her daughter, "Oh no, I'll be giving you a ride and your father can bring you home. "

Emily sighed, shaking her head and walking toward the stairs. "Whatever."

From doorway to her room she called out: "Cause nailing the blue haired bus driver was top notch on my list!"

Jenna closed her eyes at the comment. _Teenagers_, she thought as she grabbed her car keys from the dish beside the door.

*************************************************************************************

Emily carefully blew on the hot soup before taking a tentative swallow. She immediately cringed at the taste. Glancing across the table she noticed a similar reaction from her twin. Putting her spoon down she mused, _James is damned lucky to be at Gordon's tonight._

"So, you know how I've been saying I'd like to expand the hours at the gym—start a night class?"

"Yes dear?" Jenna asked, stopping her fork just shy of her lips.

Emily and Katie glanced at each other before turning to watch their parents. Rob staying late at the fitness center had been a sore subject in the Fitch family for years. A few months after he had first started the business, Jenna had threatened to divorce him so that he could just marry the gym. Things finally settled down after the business became steady, though, and both girls were shocked to see that their dad was about to rock the boat.

"Well, I think I'm going to do it." Rob grinned at his wife excitedly.

"What's this about? I thought we decided that it would take away from our family time."

_Here we go. Don't I hear mum scream enough at me? Now dad's gonna get her going. _ Emily shook her head.

"Not now." Rob grinned proudly and continued, "I figured out a way to do it and still be at home."

Emily furrowed her brows listening to the conversation between her parents. _I wonder what dad's up to now._ She looked over at her sister who shrugged slightly and continued eating.

"You know that family that moved in down the street –the Wilsons?"

_Wilsons__**, **_Laura's_ last name is Wilsons_. Emily's head snapped up in recognition. She could see her reaction reflected across the table on the face of her twin.

"You mean Charlie and Marian? I ran into them at the grocer—they seem like a nice couple," Jenna answered.

"Yeah, well, turns out that Charlie used to be a personal trainer. I got to talking to him the other day while I was outside and he was asking about the center. He said that he'd love to do a few hours work in the evenings."

"Who will help him set up and break down?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, he's got a daughter-uh-Lori-Laura I think. She's well into sports and he said that she'd be helping him.

Rob looked over at Katie. "I think she goes to your college."

Katie glanced over at her sister before responding, "Uh, yeah, she has a couple of classes with me."

Emily set her spoon down and turned her head to watch her mother's reaction. She was surprised to see that her mom seemed pleased.

Jenna nodded relieved that her husband had indeed found a way to make more money without sacrificing their time together. "Well, dear, I think that's wonderful."

Rob bobbed his head up and down. "Right, I'm going ring him and tell him that he can start a class next week then."

Emily watched her father rise from the table and pick up his plate.

"Dinner was wonderful honey." He looked toward his daughter. "I've got to go down and repair some equipment later on, so I'll give you a ride to the gym if you want."

Emily nodded at her father. "Sure dad."

_So, Laura and her dad working at Fitches'—Emily going to the gym--this will be interesting. _Katie mused looking toward her twin.

*************************************************************************************

"Fuck," Emily muttered wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. Wearily she dropped it on the bench and picked up her water bottle taking a long swallow.

This was her third week at the gym, and although she still wasn't crazy about working out, at least it did give her something to do during the weekends and it helped Naomi to feel less guilty about hanging out with Cook and JJ.

At last, she settled on the bench beside her things and felt her back tighten in protest. "Bloody hell, I can't fucking move," she groaned, talking to herself oblivious to the girl who had slipped into the room and was watching her.

"You're not using the right form."

"Sorry?" Emily snapped her head up to see blond hair loosely piled into a clip and eyes the hue of emeralds.

Laura smiled at the red head as she looked her over. In an olive sleeveless top and black track shorts the red head looked quite sexy. Her flushed face and hair slung into a loose pony tail added to the sportier casual look. Laura continued gazing appreciatively as moved to the bench and sat beside Emily.

Emily glanced at the girl for a moment and then darted her eyes toward the door. Laura had apparently closed it when she came in the room. Unless her father or Mr. Wilson came by no one from the outside would be able to open the self locking door.

She returned her gaze to the blonde lounging beside her. She looked completely at home in the gym wearing dark shorts and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She couldn't help but notice how the shirt showed off Laura's well toned arms. It didn't quite meet the top of her shorts and when she shifted Emily could see the toned abs underneath.

_I'm completely alone with a girl for the first time in nearly two months and she's fucking gorgeous. _Emily's eyes widened as the thought came into her head. _What the hell? Where did that come from?_

Confused by the disagreement that was quickly forming between her mind and body, she cleared her throat and asked, "Right form?"

Laura watched the thoughts playing in those chocolate orbs and grinned when she noticed a hint of desire. Not wanting to overplay her hand and scare the red head off she answered, "Yeah, you're doing it wrong which makes the muscle have to work harder to compensate."

"Oh." Emily responded, still dazed by the emotions playing in her heart and the stirring she was beginning to feel deep inside her core.

"Figured you would have known that—what with your dad being an instructor." Laura chastised.

"Well," Emily defended herself, "I never really came to the gym before…" Visions of Naomi flooded her mind and she instantly felt guilty for the thoughts she had had just a few moments before.

"I'm just not that into working out." Emily finished her voice low.

Laura frowned. _Naomi. Fuck, when is she ever going to get over that girl? The phone call I made to her mom about skipping should have been enough to break them up, but here they are holding on and everyone in the gang just has to be so bloody helpful. Bullocks._

Laura refused to be deterred by Naomi when the girl wasn't even present. With a plot hatching inside her head, she asked, "Fancy me showing you the right way, then?"

Emily raised an eyebrow warily at Laura. "You want to show me how do the exercise?"

"Sure," Laura shrugged, trying to come across as nonchalant, "dad's got another 45 minutes before he needs my help cleaning up and it's not like I've got anything better to do."_ Or anyone, _she silently added.

Emily slowly nodded.

Seeing that she almost had Emily where she wanted her, Laura added, "Besides if you don't learn how to do that right, you're gonna pull a muscle. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Emily considered the blonde's reasoning. If she got hurt, she wouldn't be able to come to the gym, and although she didn't really like working out, she was at least getting toned which her girlfriend would appreciate—if she ever got to have time alone with her again.

Finally deciding Emily said, "Alright—I guess you can show me."

"Right, up you go then." Laura grabbed the dumbbells and lifted them testing the weight.

"What?" Emily asked confused by the instruction. She had thought that she would just sit and watch the blonde demonstrate the correct way to do the moves.

"Stand up and I'll guide you."

Emily stood and looked blankly at the girl. "Uh, okay." She took the weights Laura offered her and moved toward the center of the room still unsure of the other girl's intentions.

"Oh," Emily's eyes widened in understanding as she felt the other girl move behind her. Feeling suddenly weak at the knees, her stomach tightened and she cleared her throat.

Laura allowed herself a small smirk, feeling the other girl's reaction when she slid her arms around her. She rested her hands just above Emily's belly button and couldn't resist whispering into her ear "Relax."

"Look," Emily shivered at the warmth of Laura's breath tickling her ear and protested, "I'm really tired and maybe this isn't—"

"Nonsense." Laura scoffed behind her. "This won't take but a few minutes."

Emily closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from the other girl seeping into her pores; unconsciously she moved further back into Laura's arms. _God this feels so good. _

Swallowing she asked, "So what do I do?" Her voice came out huskier than she had intended and she cleared her throat again.

Laura moved her hands till they rested on Emily's hips and gently pressed down on the red head. "First, relax your legs and bend your knees."

Emily nodded falling into the stance.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

Emily swallowed and nodded again, "Yeah."

"Okay, let's begin."

Emily moved with the blonde behind her following her lead. For the next several minutes Laura led her through a series of movements. Each time their bodies came into contact, each had stifle a moan. The heat between the two was growing and it had nothing to do with the work out.

"Got it?" Laura asked finishing the last repetition.

Hearing the desire laced in Laura's question Emily turned around to face the girl. She didn't realize how close the blonde had been standing next to her and found herself only inches away from Laura's mouth. Nervously she bit her lip.

The gesture immediately caused Laura's eyes jump from the dark chocolate orbs of the red head to her equally beautiful lips. _Right where I want you._

Emily found that couldn't take her eyes away from the emerald orbs sparkling in front of her. Slowly she tipped her head back to meet Laura's lips._  
_


End file.
